El hombre y la gata
by Ferrowill
Summary: Historia de como una araña justiciera y una gata ladrona re descubrieron su amor, mas allá de casi cualquier cosa.
1. El inicio de todo

Black Cat:

Era una noche fría en New York, una joven albina se recostó a lo más largo donde ella alcanzaba en un gran y lujoso jacuzzi, en la habitación del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, porque por supuesto a la bella Felicia Hardy le encantaba el glamur, por eso no le bastaba con estar en el hotel más caro… también compraba la habitación mas grande, cerca de sí manera se encontraban un par de toallas para secarse luego de que decidiera salir, pero para la joven eso aun no era una opción. Llevaba allí metida una media hora, si no es que mas. Pensando meditando acerca de algo como si un vacio que sentía en su pecho -¿Por qué me siento así?- se preguntaba a si misma cada vez que podía como siempre sin encontrar la respuesta… hasta hoy… cerro sus ojos y dejo su mente volar por el infinito espacio de su mente, su imaginación y sus recuerdos y finalmente pudo entender que pasaba y mejor dicho lo que vio le dio la respuesta un nombre… un nombre que para ella significaba tanto ,y que a su vez, se dividía en 2… Spider-man/ Peter Parker. Aquel hombre del que se enamoro, pero que al mismo tiempo odio por ser tan simple… tan mundano, pero que con el tiempo aprendió a acepta, a querer tanto, que ella sabía que estaba llegando al punto de donde ya no se sentía conforme con alguien que le proporcionara solamente aventuras y diversión más bien quería a alguien que le diera seguridad, tranquilidad en otras palabras una buena persona con quien estar, pero también sabía que las cosas que habían pasado entre los 2 no habían sido los mejores para entablar una relación. Cuando decidió salir estiro su mano para tomar una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, junto a otra que utilizo para cubrir su cabello. Se puso un par de pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la ventana principal de su habitación. Apreciando el esplendor de New York, ella amaba esa ciudad que le había dado tanto, y al mismo tiempo su máxima razón para seguir viviendo. ¿A Quién quería engañar? a ella misma, por supuesto, pero sus intentos por auto convencerse eran inútiles, sabía lo que quería, lo quería a él, y de forma inmediata, casi como un parpadeo, se formularon aquellas mismas preguntas en su cabeza-¿Me aceptara? ¿Me querrá como yo lo quiero a él?- preguntas que siempre estaban en su cabeza, que incluso más de una vez le impedían conciliar el sueño en el pasado y que hoy resurgían como lava.

La bella Felicia se quedo mirando la ciudad por unos momentos, para luego desviar la mirada con un suave movimiento a su habitación y clavar sus ojos en aquel armario donde guardaba su ropa, pero no era un atuendo casual lo que llamaba su atención sino aquel traje que colgaba de un prendedor como incitando a que lo usara esbozando una leve sonrisa respondiéndose a sí misma con un leve maullido.

Spider-man:  
La misma noche en New York, el joven Parker se encontraba en su departamento de soltero, mirando la ciudad desde su ventana, la cual siempre usaba para salir a patrullar, en su heroica identidad, como era usual a esa hora, pero este se quedo en casa pensando, reflexionando en los benevolentes actos que había hecho por el mundo y los innumerables sacrificios que había hecho por el resto el siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo y ya había hecho muchos sacrificios por el resto, pero… ¿Y él? ¿No era hora de que el también obtuviera algo? Su tía May había rehecho su vida con un nuevo hombre, MJ le había dejado atrás al igual que Carlie, Betty tenía una relación con Flash Thompson y así sucesivamente, pero ¿qué pasaba con él? Tanto tiempo preocupándose por los demás que había olvidado preocuparse por sí mismo, pero ¿qué hacer? Hasta ahora no había nadie en quien confiar o ni siquiera volver a intentarlo, las malas experiencias con la joven pelirroja eran tales como para que no salieran las ganas de volver a relacionarse con ella, además ella ya era feliz, ¿Por qué arruinar su felicidad con una intención egoísta como esa? –Al parecer de verdad, ahora esta araña no tiene a nadie- Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su cama, dejando espacio para pensar, pero mas importante para recordar, como los bellos momentos con una joven rubia, la cual tiempo atrás dejo de existir, una tercera silueta apareció en sus memorias, una joven de cabello largo y traje negro, como si de una cascada se tratase muchas escenas pasaron por la mente, muchas de ellas felices y otras no tanto pero todas tenían una persona en común… Felicia Hardy alias como Black Cat, ¿Por qué repentinamente estará pensando en aquella chica de esa forma tan agresiva? ¿Acaso era una señal o algo? Peter siguió sobre su cama unos minutos, con la mirada perdida en el techo, pero su mente estaba sumida en un festín de recuerdos, repentinamente, como un rayo, quedo paralizado como una piedra, cuando su radio de policía personal empezó a sonar ¿un robo? Quiso ignorarlo, a final de cuentas ellos podrían encargarse de eso, pero le fue imposible ¿Por qué? En la radio pudo escuchar como uno de los policías mencionaba unas características familiares para él arácnido, a una ladrona de cabello blanco y traje negro. Tan rápido como pudo el joven Parker se despojo de su ropa y tomo su icónico traje de su armario, y ya con todos sus accesorios puestos abandono su habitación para dirigirse al encuentro. Al parecer Spider-man si saldría a jugar hoy aunque Peter así no lo quisiera "¿Será una broma del destino o una señal?" Como sea lo que fuere, solo importa una cosa, la volvería a ver… razón suficiente para lanzar una telaraña hacia un edificio y columpiarse lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar que habían dicho ¿un museo? Bastante apropiado para volver. Conforme avanzaba las dudas del chico aumentaban ¿Estaba bien ir a verla? ¿Qué pasaría al encontrarse? ¿Qué haría ella? después de unas calles cuando este pudo ver el museo de manera nítida… silencio era como si toda New York se callara como si todo el sonido hubiera sido devorado por unos segundos los cuales parecían largos minutos en el aire y cuando todo volvió de golpe, lo único que la araña sintió fue su corazón palpitante, no por el esfuerzo físico, sino por la idea de volver a ver a la chica, este se detuvo en un edificio cerca del museo y salto para poder llegar al techo del mismo, usando una de las entradas de la ventilación permaneciendo en los ductos se adentro en el museo, se dirigió directo a la zona principal del museo, donde se encontraban los objetos más caros y extravagantes. No tuvo que forzar mucho la escotilla para poder entrar a la habitación y dentro de la misma, pudo divisar a la chica con los guardias colgados a sus espaldas. Por primera vez en su vida Spider-man no se preocupo por eso solo se preocupo de ella… 

Ambos:  
Era una noche fría en New York, La joven ladrona, la cual en busca de aventura decidió volver a usar su apretado traje negro. Sola y únicamente para poder llamar la atención de cierta arañita que vivía en aquella ciudad. Sabía que él no resistiría ir a un robo, por eso lo hizo tan obvio, si ella quisiera hubiera robado todo sin ser detectada, pero esta noche Felicia Hardy no estaba en aquel museo de NY por el dinero, estaba allí solo por querer verlo y hablar con él, por eso ella estaba en el lugar más grande y notorio. Quería que el hombre tras la máscara se fijara en ella. Tiempo atrás ella hubiera rechazado a ese hombre, pero hoy no quería la máscara, quería al hombre… y lo consiguió con su delicado sentido del oído, pudo escuchar como alguien se movía entre los ductos de ventilación, solamente con ese ruido su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, al ver como la protección de una de las entradas se movía hizo que su respiración aumentara. Y al ver caer la protección sintió como sus piernas se trataban de mover solas, quería correr, abrazarlo, besarlo y llevárselo lejos solo para que pudieran estar solo, pero… ¿Y si este no quería? ¿y si este venia a detenerla? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieron que ella no sabía de el le daba miedo llamarlo y que respondiera otra persona, o que él le hablara enojado y no quisiera hablar con ella, pero habían pasado tantas veces, tantas tardes, tantas noches o madrugadas incluso en que ella solo quería escucharlo decir de su boca "Felicia" sin bromas, sin mascaras, sin objetos de por medio, quería escucharlo a él, ver su boca moverse, boca cual ella quería besar, y callar por siempre con la suya propia, pero no podía el miedo le detenía.

Al igual que para él, cuando la protección finalmente cayo pudo sentir como su corazón latía con tal fuerza que hasta la araña de su pecho se movía un poco, este como era usual bajo por la pared y al tocar suelo con sus pies camino hacia la joven, no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizado, concentrado y fijado en Felicia Hardy. Al igual que ella, al verlo tocar suelo empezó a caminar hacia él, poco a poco las dudas de ambos desaparecían, solo dejaban que sus sentimientos, instintos y demases reacciones humanas tomaran el control, no necesitaban controlar la suerte, o el sentido arácnido para saber lo que vendría, ya lo habían intentado antes y casi siempre pasaba algo que los separaban pero esta vez eso no les importaba solo se querían mutuamente, poco a poco todo desaparecía, las personas el museo, la ciudad, la tierra, la dimensión, pero más importante… los miedos, las complicaciones, las trabas, al mismo tiempo que afloraban los sentimientos, felicidad, alegría, amor… pero antes de siquiera poder tocarse todo volvió de golpe con el grito de uno de los guardias –¡Araña ella nos dejo así!- Eso hizo que ambos volvieran de golpe a la realidad de los hechos, ella había dejado a todos los guardias de un museo de cabeza y el se supone que debería detener a la chica, rápidamente la araña articulo las palabras necesarias para decir uno de sus clásicos chistes -Oye gatita, ¿En qué te has metido ahora? ¿Tanto me extrañaste que necesitabas robar un banco para llamar mi atención? Podrías haberme llamado- Las palabras del chico le habían caído como agua fría, sabía que eran en su mayor parte en broma, pero al mismo tiempo había sido leída como un libro abierto, tardo un poco más de lo usual en poder contestar lo que él le había dicho, pero al final se tranquilizo y logro responder -No necesito hacer esto para llamar tu atención araña, solo quería divertirme un rato… pero ya que estas aquí arruinaste la diversión y no planeo volver a prisión- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que delataba que lo que ella decía era mentira, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Rápidamente como un gato tras su presa salto hacia el chico. El Sentido arácnido de el sonó, advirtiendo peligro, pero no quiso esquivarlo, ¿Por qué se preguntaran algunos? Porque el noto algo que así nadie notaria en esa situación, sus garras estaban retraídas, si de verdad quisiera luchar contra el hubiera saltado con ellas sin remordimientos, pero por algún motivo las mantenía dentro ¿Por qué? La respuesta se hizo muy simple cuando ella cayó sobre el chico sujetando sus hombros y acerco su cabeza a la zona donde debería estar uno de sus oídos, con una voz tan suave, inaudible para cualquier otro menos para el susurro –Libéralos… y te espero en el techo- rápidamente giro sobre él y con la misma fuera del salto lo lanzo contra la pared, este naturalmente se reincorporo en el aire cayendo en la pared y uso sus pies para pegarse a ella, rápidamente lanzo un par de telarañas hacia el techo y las uso para impulsarse y pasar sobre la cabeza de la joven albina, la que naturalmente no reacciono, pudo hacerlo inclusive pudo ver el ángulo que necesitaría para poder detenerlo en el aire, pero lo dejo pasar inclusive uso el mismo momento para escapar por la misma ventilación que había usado la araña para entrar. Mientras este se encargaba de dejar a los guardias en el suelo nuevamente sanos y salvos, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera darle las gracias la araña salto hacia la ventilación y la recorrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder salir a buscar a la bella Felicia.

Ella estaba donde prometio sobre aquel techo, mirando a la ciudad, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida. No pensó llegar hasta ese punto. Estaba confundida, insegura, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Giro todo su cuerpo con la misma delicadeza con la que miro su cuarto horas atrás y allí lo vio… parado frente a él con esos grandes ojos blancos envuelto en ese traje rojo con azul, sus colores favoritos desde hace un tiempo, pero ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿ir directo al grano o tratar de seducirlo? Pero un rechazo por parte de él dolería mucho para soportarlo. Lo mismo pensaba él, la vio allí parada las luces de la ciudad la hacían ver muy bella, siempre lo había pensado pero nunca lo había dicho, este siguió pensando ¿qué hacer? ¿Lanzar una telaraña y atraerla? ¿Oh tratar de hablar con ella? Aunque para él su tiempo de reacción fue menor, puesto que mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con su mirada se detuvo en sus ojos… en esos hermosos ojos color verde, eran como un prado inmenso el cual te abrazaba y te acurrucaba en él para que no te fueras… cuanto le gustaría a el poder estar en ese prado por toda la eternidad. Siguieron mirándose por unos momentos, mas repentinamente la joven albina empezó a hablar –Hola Pete…- Dijo con una suave y tímida voz ella tenía miedo de ser rechazada al momento de hablarle. Miedo que era compartido por el hombre, tenía miedo que ella se lanzara sobre él para atacarlo como había sido en el pasado. En estos momentos solo quería estar con ella sin nada que los molestase, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo no sabía cómo hablarle… mas solamente se limito a responder su saludo de igual manera que ella –Hola Felicia…- Dijo con un claro tono de voz de nerviosismo y timidez, cosa que ella noto y se rio un poco lo cual ayudo a que entrara nuevamente en confianza, se sentían ambos como muchachos a punto de declarar su amor frente a la persona que siempre los atrajo en la escuela, pero eso no les podía impedir habar, eran adultos, tenían historia, pero… ahora era diferente algo los tenia callados como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, el nuevo silencio fue roto nuevamente por la chica mientras en una profunda respiración logro articular palabras para poder decir alguna de todas las cosas que tenía en mente –Ah pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez…- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a el en un intento de parecer confiada, pero mientras más se acercaba mas podía sentir que sus latidos eran más fuertes –Veras araña… desde hace un tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… no puedo sacarte de mi mente, y quiero saber si solo yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo…- Dijo mientras miraba el suelo tratando de evitar que el hombre frente a ella mirara sus ojos, porque sabría que podría leerla nuevamente. Este de igual manera se acerco a ella, a paso lento, pero al menos un tanto más seguro que antes, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba trataba de formar algunas palabras aun bastante nervioso –No eres la única Cat… Yo también eh pensado mucho en ti- Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven, como si recibiera la mejor noticia de su vida y rápidamente se acerco y abrazo al hombre con gran fuerza. Este naturalmente se vio sintió muy sorprendido, debido a que la chica nunca antes le había dado un abrazo tan fuerte, cálido, reconfortante… Tímidamente la araña empezó a mover sus brazos, la verdad, lo que sobraba de ellos porque fueron cubiertos por los brazos de ella, trato de abrazarla, pero solo pudo poner sus antebrazos en su cintura. La chica subió su rostro esperando encontrarse los cálidos ojos del chico, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la máscara del mismo. Suspiro decepcionada, como un niño cuando nota que no tienen el juguete que el mas desea, pero a diferencia de eso ella podía quitarle la aquel pedazo de tela que le separaba de aquel rostro que con tantas ansias quería ver. Suavemente como si de un bebe se tratara, movió una de sus manos por la espalda del muchacho, subiendo sin que nada la detuviera, pero lo que no sabía era que el sentido arácnido del muchacho estaba advirtiendo sobre esa pequeña amenaza, cuando la chica llego a la máscara del joven, la sujeto firmemente y la jalo en un intento de sacarla, pero para su sorpresa esta no se movió, ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar, La chica empezó a desesperarse un poco debido a que quería poder ver el rostro de el, pero algo se lo impedía. Sus infructíferos esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos por algo, la voz del mismo chico que le hablaba –Felicia, alto- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la chica dejaba de jalar su máscara y le miraba al espacio donde sus ojos deberían estar. Esta lo soltó y se alejo un poco, sintiéndose tonta, como siempre sus impulsos le habían jugado en contra –Felicia sabes que no puedo sacarme la máscara de esa forma… aun tengo identidad secreta- Dijo la araña con un severo tono de seriedad, su identidad secreta era algo muy preciado para él y lo cuidaba como oro, no podía permitirse cometer un error en un lugar donde en cualquier momento podría venir alguien de sorpresa y ver su rostro, cosa que él no podía permitir que ocurriera, por eso mismo no dejo que ella se la quitara, pero ese acto causo que la albina chica se sintiera una torpe por haber olvidado algo así. Esta dio media vuelta pensando que él estaría molesto con ella y con unos suaves movimientos camino de vuelta al borde del techo miro la gran ciudad a sus pies.

La joven dio un leve suspiro mientras miraba aquella ciudad. Las luces, la brisa nocturna, pero lo más importante… el hombre detrás de ella, solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podía en esos momentos ni en ese lugar, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que él se ponía en un serio riesgo si mostraba su cara en un lugar donde otras personas podían acceder con cierta facilidad, como lo era ese techo. En ese momento solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Con un claro tono de tristeza le hablo al arácnido –Lo siento Peter… Es solo que estos días, te eh extrañado, me has hecho falta y no quiero ni mencionar cuantas veces no eh dormido por desear que estuvieras a mi lado, aunque sea como amigos, pero no quería hacer esto… pensé y pensé en cómo llamarte o hablarte, pero siempre que lo intentaba me ponía nerviosa y terminaba colgando - a lo cual en la mente del arácnido paso una pequeña revelación "Con razón estos días tuve tantas llamadas perdidas" –Nunca antes me había pasado, y no sé porque es así, pero no me gusta… no me gusta no poder hablarte, pero creo que lo que menos me gusta es la idea de que estés lejos de mí, pero si solo soy un estorbo como ahora creo que lo mejor será salir de tu vida- lentamente se acerco mas al borde del edificio, pero para la araña esa caminata era algo más que un simple "adiós" o "hasta pronto" era como si algo muy importante para el se alejara… cosa que el a pesar de las advertencias de su sentido del deber, y su sentido común, las palabras de la chica le habían calado muy profundo puesto que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, y sabia que si la dejaba ir ahora probablemente no tendrían otra oportunidad así para estar juntos, rápidamente este empezó a correr hacia la joven como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacía mas y mas pequeña este grito -¡Felica mírame!-la chica escucho ese grito y aun con una clara decepción en su rostro miro hacia atrás, pero al ver al chico correr su rostro cambio… dejo de mostrar aquella amarga decepciona para ahora demostrar sorpresa una sola pregunta se formo en su cabeza "¿Qué está haciendo?" aun no podía entender porque el chico corría hacia ella, pero repentinamente el chico salto hacia la joven haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el techo donde ellos estaban hace unos segundos, ambos pudieron sentir como el corazón del otro latía mas fuerte, y rápidamente una pregunta se formo en la cabeza de la chica albina "¿Que está pasando?".

La araña había y la gata se mantenían aun en el aire aun no caían, pero esto no duro mucho puesto que rápidamente ambos empezaron a caer a lo que el chico abrazo a la albina y lanzo una telaraña la cual se pego a un edificio y empezaron a balancearse juntos por la ciudad, la chica sonrió y abrazo el cuello del hombro que tanto había deseado tener. Ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos a varios metros del suelo, ella amaba deslizarse junto con él, pero casi siempre cada uno en su tela. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que el la llevaba de esa manera, y desde esa posición ella podía tocar su pecho, cargar su peso en un brazo no era mayor problema para ella mientras él con una de sus manos la abraza de la cintura, pero para la gata no era suficiente quería estar más cerca de él, mucho más cerca. Su paseo nocturno siguió por unos minutos los cuales para ella fueron casi mágicos. Se sentía muy cerca a él y no quería dejarlo, pero repentinamente la araña empezó a lanzar sus telarañas más alto, y cada vez que llegaba la hora de pasar de una telaraña a otra este saltaba un poco más alto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque repentinamente empezó a subir como un avión despegando? Su respuesta se respondió sola al ver uno de los edificios más grandes de New York el Empire State. Velozmente solamente como él puede hacerlo cayó en el edificio y empezó a correr subiendo a toda velocidad el edificio, mientras la chica lo abrazaba fuerte para no caer, además de que le encantaba estar en sus brazos se sentía muy segura, acompañada, protegida, pero repentinamente la carrera de la araña se termino al llegar a la parte más alta donde ambos pudieran estar parados sin problemas, este dejo a la chica frente de el. Ella con su desarrollado equilibrio no le fue problema quedarse en ese lugar sin caerse, aun tenía una sonrisa en el rostro debido a lo ocurrido su corazón latía fuerte, y sabia que el del hombre frente de el también estaba igual al de ella, solo que este lo disimulaba mejor, pero ahora una nueva duda surgió en su cabeza ¿Por qué la llevo a aquel lugar? Duda que le quemaba muy por dentro, pero repentinamente el hombre empezó a hablar –Felicia, lo que dijiste… han sido las palabras más bellas que alguna vez me has dicho… y debo decir que yo siento lo mismo por ti- solamente con esas palabras la chica empezó a sentir como su corazón se descontrolaba y como sus ansias de arrancar su máscara aumentaban mas y mas, pero ya casi cometió ese error una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo asi que con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para no abalanzarse sobre el chico mientras este seguía hablando –Y quiero que sepas… que desde hoy… lo nuestro no volverá a ser lo mismo… porque desde hoy Black Cat y Spiderman no serán quienes tendrán una relación- La chica atónita no podía siquiera procesar lo que el hombre delante de ella le decía, había soñado tantas veces con escuchar palabras así, pero al mismo tiempo dentro de ella surgió el miedo a que su siguiente frase los fulminara para siempre… ambos tenían mucha historia juntos, pero siempre algo se interponía entre ellos… ella oraba, rogaba con toda su fuerza que ahora no pasara nada, respiro profundo para tratar de no salir de si mientras el chico siguió –Desde hoy…- hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarse la máscara la cual había tapado su rostro toda la noche, esto hizo que la muchacha casi llorara de alegría, ella sabía que él no hacia eso frente a casi nadie solo seres de mucha confianza para él, por eso que él se quitara la máscara con tal seguridad la hizo sentir la mujer más especial del mundo en ese momento, pero su bella sorpresa no paro allí porque tan rápido como una araña en movimiento esta noto como la mano del chico se acerco rápidamente a su propia mascara retirándola de su rostro dejando ver su bellísimo y clarísimo rostro, una vez su máscara retirada pudo ver claramente como los marrones ojos del chico apuntaban directamente a los verdes ojos de la chica, era como si viera hasta el más recóndito espacio en su alma, pero las siguientes palabras del hombre terminaron por hacer que ella llegara a pensar que lo que ahora pasaba fuera un sueño –Seran Felicia Hardy y Peter Parker quienes estarán en una relación- Esas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio, la emoción y la felicidad de esa frase nunca fue mayor puesto que ella creía saber que ya no eran un juego… sino algo real que de verdad podía funcionar, antes de que la chica callera desde esa altura el chico la abrazo y pego a su pecho para que esta no pasara mas peligro además de generar un muy agradable momento, momento que ella aprovecho para abrazarlo de igual manera e inclino un poco su cabeza, la araña actuaba igual que ella, de igual manera se inclino un poco y tan delicadamente como una flor cayendo al suelo los labios de ambos amantes se unieron en un cálido, tierno, esperado y deseado beso por parte de los 2, beso el cual se volvió mas apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, nada mas importaba, New York había desaparecido, al igual que los ruidos, las preocupaciones, todo. Solo ellos existían en ese momento, y asi se quedaría un largo tiempo, ya que ellos solamente estaban dejando salir una fracción de lo que sentían por el otro.


	2. Aquella noche

Después de aquel beso en ese alto lugar donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo los amantes pudieron dejar salir un poco de lo que sentían por el otro. Momento el cual se sintió como si fueran horas puesto que ninguno de los 2 quería parar con ese beso, era tan deseado, tan rico, y tan apasionado que segundo con segundo la intensidad subía como si de un termómetro en agua caliente se tratase. Lo que comenzó como un suave beso con el pasar de los segundos se fue convirtiendo cada vez más en algo más apasionado, primero con el suave movimiento de los labios de los amantes quienes además de besarse se abrazaban como si el hecho de soltarse significara el fin del mundo, para luego que ese suave movimiento de labios se volviera un baile de lenguas entre las 2 personas, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos solamente para comprobar si lo que ellos estaban viendo era o no un sueño, además de romper el beso por unos cuantos segundos para recuperar un poco de aire, para luego retomarlo en el mismo punto donde lo dejaron ya que ninguno de los 2 quería parar, querían seguir así mucho tiempo, horas, días, semanas, meses, años... o por toda la vida si era posible, no querían sentirse solos nunca más y por algún motivo sentían que solo la compañía de quien se encontraba a su frente era suficiente para apaciguar ese sentimiento de soledad que ambos habían estado sufriendo últimamente. Después de muchos minutos de esa pequeña expolición de sentimientos ambos se separaron unos segundos, el tenia la cintura de la joven rodeada y sujetada por sus brazos y ella tenía el cuello del joven atrapado entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir nunca más, ambos mantuvieron un pequeño silencio mientras solo miraban los ojos del contrario, pero no era un silencio de incomodidad, sino uno de que no tenían de que habar con aquel beso todo había quedado muy claro, ambos sonrieron mientras podían ver como el color rojo de las mejillas del contrario aumentaba progresivamente, el chico Parker fue el primero en romper el silencio –Por favor, dime que no es un sueño y que ahora sonara el despertador para ir a trabajar- La chica rio un poco, siempre le habían parecido divertidas las bromas del chico cuando eran espontaneas, esta con el mismo tono de burla, combinado con sinceridad respondió –Yo espero lo mismo... solo que en mi caso seria para tomar un vuelo hacia algún lugar, pero esta vez no...- repentinamente la joven volvió a besar al chico tan profundo como hace unos momentos antes de haber detenido el beso, el chico correspondió con las mismas ganas de hace unos momentos y pego a la chica a su traje, tanto el traje de él como el de ella tenían algo en común, que eran tan apegados al cuerpo que podían sentir casi perfectamente el cuerpo del otro mientras seguían besándose, cosa que hacía que la intensidad del beso aumentara aun mas. Repentinamente pudieron escuchar el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero recorrer cerca de donde ellos estaban, al parecer el helicóptero del Daily Bugle nunca descansaba ni siquiera de noche, cosa que rompió el momento entre los amantes, la dama de cabello blanco inflo un poco las mejillas y dijo con una voz con la que quería generarle ternura al chico además de mirarlo con sus grandes y verdes ojos como si fuera un perrito o un gatito pidiendo algo –Odio cuando nos interrumpen, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y justo esto tenía que pasar- el joven arácnido suspiro leve al escuchar lo que la joven decía, a pesar de que le parecían tiernas sus palabras eran verdaderas, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ellos se habían visto por última vez además era su primera vez en mucho tiempo en que podían estar tranquilos sin ladrones ni robots ni asesinos, solo los 2, este suspiro leve y respondió al comentario de la Joven Felicia –Si, al parecer siempre me persiguen de alguna manera- Repentinamente el cerebro de la joven albina empezó a sonar con una idea que ella quería poner hacer, sonrió un poco y pregunto con la misma voz de ternura de hace unos momentos -¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? esta a unas calles de aquí- Ella pensó que escucharía el clásico dudar del chico ante esa propuesta, era normal en el, pero ella ya sabía cómo convencerlo, naturalmente en el joven surgieron algunas dudas las cuales rápidamente fueron despachadas de su cabeza por la sola idea de estar con una chica tranquilos en un cuarto así que rápidamente respondió la propuesta de la chica -¿Por qué no? Sería una buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios y el rostro de la chica cambio de felicidad a asombro, primera vez que el aceptan ata rápido... aparentemente esto iba enserio , luego de ese segundo de desconcentración la joven sonrió mucho y tomo la máscara del chico, este no opuso mucha resistencia para entregársela puesto que ahora el estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con ella, la joven tiernamente se acerco a él colocando la máscara en su cabeza con cuidado acomodándola y beso con ternura y suavidad sus labios una vez más para no perder el sabor de sus labios, cosas que el aprovecho para abrazar fuerte a la joven contra él, después de unos ambos se separaron la araña termino de acomodar su máscara tapando su boca y la chica se coloco la suya propia, mirando al joven arácnido y con una sonrisa juguetona esta salto del edificio gritando -¡Atrápame si puedes!- velozmente el hombre salto tras de ella para empezar una carrera junto con ella a través de New York carrera llena de juegos, bromas, risas, diversión y lo más importante una conexión que ellos creían perdida en el tiempo en que no se vieron, los juegos y la diversión siguieron hasta que ellos llegaron a la terraza de la habitación de la gata... allí la hora de los juegos acabaría y comenzaría la etapa de los adultos.

Una vez que los amantes habían puesto sus pies en el seguro piso de la terraza de la habitación de la chica. La joven Felicia Hardy camino hacia la puerta que separaba el interior del exterior y la abrió en su máxima extensión, dio media vuelta para mirar al joven y con una sonrisa coqueta extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para luego subirlos hasta su nuca, tomando una pose algo juguetona, bastante fina y algo sexy, maulló un poco para llamar la atención del joven, el cual al verla así se saco la máscara mostrando su rostro lleno de sorpresa y camino hacia ella con un paso nervioso, pero no cambio su dirección iba directo hacia sus labios. Ella se sorprendió que el joven se quitara la máscara de esa manera, generalmente era muy testarudo al quitarse, incluso cuando estaban en privado, ella bajo sus brazos y también se saco su pequeña mascara y la arrojo hacia dentro de su casa, cuando el joven llego este abrazo a la chica de la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos y la apego mucho a su pecho, ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello y miro los ojos del joven, le encantaban sus ojos, los encontraba muy puros y profundos, mientras que al mismo tiempo al joven le encantaban los ojos de ella eran tan verdes y brillantes que se podían ver claramente aun en la noche. Los ojos de cada uno empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta que ambos se fijaron en los labios del otro, sentían una necesidad muy grande de unirlos era como si los labios del otro los estuvieran llamando no paso mucho rato hasta que ambos cayeron en la tentación del otro y se besaron tan profundamente que sus dientes casi chocan, pero eso no les importo solo se concentraban en ellos. Pasados unos momentos aquel beso se volvió mas y mas apasionado ahora no solamente sus labios se unieron si no que también se empezaron a mover suavemente y con el pasar de los segundos la velocidad de esos movimientos al igual que la pasión aumento notoriamente. Ya no bastaban solamente esos besos la joven gata pudo sentir como algo muy suave y cálido entraba en su boca de manera tímida y lenta, era la lengua del joven que ya no podía guardarla más en su boca, el necesitaba sentir la lengua de ella acariciándose junto a la de él. Naturalmente esto no la molesto todo lo contrario esto había hecho que ella se emocionara mas con el beso y se dejo llevar por la lengua del joven, una danza de lenguas comenzó de manera pasional, pero al mismo tiempo pura , pero esa pureza momentánea se fue disipando segundo a segundo, puesto que la joven no pudo aguantar de sacarse sus guantes y dejarlos caer en el suelo, lenta y suavemente este empezó a bajar sus manos por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a la separación entre su playera y su pantalón. El chico se dio cuenta de eso pero no le tomo importancia, puesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto además de que él quería sentir las caricias de la joven en su piel desde hace algún tiempo. La joven metió sus manos dentro de la playera del joven para acariciar su pecho con sus suaves y calidad manos, caricias que hicieron que el pulso del joven aumentara considerablemente además de soltar suaves suspiros debido a las caricias de la joven, el igual que ella este se saco sus guantes y los dejo caer al suelo, además de empujar suave a la joven hacia dentro de su habitación mientras la besaba, rápidamente lanzo una telaraña hacia los guantes jalándolos hacia dentro de la habitación y otra hacia la puerta para cerrarla y dejar total privacidad para ambos, luego de hacer esto el joven se saco los lanza telaraña de sus manos y los dejo caer al suelo, ya no los necesitaría. Levanto sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la joven con suavidad, sus manos al igual que las de ella estaban cálidas aunque era un poco mas ásperas que las de ella, esta al sentir las manos del joven en su rostro lo jalo mas y no pudo aguantar más la tentación, usando sus antebrazos la joven empezó a retirar la playera del chico de su torso cosa que dejo al muchacho un tanto sorprendido, sabía que lo que quería ella, pero pesaba que desde la última vez que se vieron las cosas serian un poco más lentas... pero no, ella arrojo la playera del chico hacia el suelo y miro por uno segundos el torso desnudo de este, lo había visto mil veces, pero nunca se cansaba de admirarlo sobre todo porque sabía que todo eso era suyo, y no lo pensaba compartir. La joven subió los ojos hasta el rostro del chico para ver sus ojos, había pasado tanto que no recordaba el color de sus ojos, cafés casi almendra, su nuevo color favorito.

Luego de unos momentos en que el silencio predomino a tal punto en que ambos podían escuchar el latir cardíaco del otro, la chica abrazo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y una vez así este se pego a ella mientras que ella lo jalaba hacía si y lo hizo caminar hasta llegar a su cama donde ambos cayeron sumergidos en un largo y profundo beso donde solamente ellos existían, este acompañado de caricias mutuas genero que el muchacho empezará a mover su mano hacia el pecho de la chica, sujetando su cremallera y deslizándola suavemente además de bajar con sus besos hasta el cuello de la joven lo cual hizo que ella acariciara la espalda del chico y encorvara su espalda un poco haciendo que bajar su cremallera fuera mas fácil para el. Este aprovecho este hecho para deslizar con suavidad el traje de la joven retirando su parte superior dejando solo en sujetador a la chica, este siguió retirando su traje mas y mas, pero hizo una pausa para retirar con suavidad pero rápidamente las botas de la chica y luego el resto del traje dejándola solo en ropa interior. La chica jalo al chico de sus pantalones y los retiro suavemente junto con sus botas, este aprovecho el momento para retirar el sujetador de la chica y quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Antes de seguir la joven jalo al chico y lo beso aun mas para luego separarse un poco mirarle a los ojos y con un rostro muy rojo dijo -Por favor... prométeme... que no soy solo una mas en tu historial- El muchacho se vio muy sorprendido al escuchar eso. Nunca pensó ver a Felicia Hardy de esa manera, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella no era solo una aventura, este subió su mano y acaricio el rostro de la joven para decir -Felicia ... tu eres la única compañera que Spiderman y Peter Parker necesitan- seguido de eso este la beso muy profundo y solo dejo su mente en blanco concentrándose en el ahora.


	3. Una noche juntos

Una vez que los amantes habían puesto sus pies en el seguro piso de la terraza de la habitación de la chica. La joven Felicia Hardy camino hacia la puerta que separaba el interior del exterior y la abrió en su máxima extensión, dio media vuelta para mirar al joven y con una sonrisa coqueta extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para luego subirlos hasta su nuca, tomando una pose algo juguetona, bastante fina y algo sexy, maulló un poco para llamar la atención del joven, el cual al verla así se saco la máscara mostrando su rostro lleno de sorpresa y camino hacia ella con un paso nervioso, pero no cambio su dirección iba directo hacia sus labios. Ella se sorprendió que el joven se quitara la máscara de esa manera, generalmente era muy testarudo al quitarse, incluso cuando estaban en privado, ella bajo sus brazos y también se saco su pequeña mascara y la arrojo hacia dentro de su casa, cuando el joven llego este abrazo a la chica de la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos y la apego mucho a su pecho, ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello y miro los ojos del joven, le encantaban sus ojos, los encontraba muy puros y profundos, mientras que al mismo tiempo al joven le encantaban los ojos de ella eran tan verdes y brillantes que se podían ver claramente aun en la noche. Los ojos de cada uno empezaron a bajar lentamente hasta que ambos se fijaron en los labios del otro, sentían una necesidad muy grande de unirlos era como si los labios del otro los estuvieran llamando no paso mucho rato hasta que ambos cayeron en la tentación del otro y se besaron tan profundamente que sus dientes casi chocan, pero eso no les importo solo se concentraban en ellos. Pasados unos momentos aquel beso se volvió mas y mas apasionado ahora no solamente sus labios se unieron si no que también se empezaron a mover suavemente y con el pasar de los segundos la velocidad de esos movimientos al igual que la pasión aumento notoriamente. Ya no bastaban solamente esos besos la joven gata pudo sentir como algo muy suave y cálido entraba en su boca de manera tímida y lenta, era la lengua del joven que ya no podía guardarla más en su boca, el necesitaba sentir la lengua de ella acariciándose junto a la de él. Naturalmente esto no la molesto todo lo contrario esto había hecho que ella se emocionara mas con el beso y se dejo llevar por la lengua del joven, una danza de lenguas comenzó de manera pasional, pero al mismo tiempo pura , pero esa pureza momentánea se fue disipando segundo a segundo, puesto que la joven no pudo aguantar de sacarse sus guantes y dejarlos caer en el suelo, lenta y suavemente este empezó a bajar sus manos por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a la separación entre su playera y su pantalón. El chico se dio cuenta de eso pero no le tomo importancia, puesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto además de que él quería sentir las caricias de la joven en su piel desde hace algún tiempo. La joven metió sus manos dentro de la playera del joven para acariciar su pecho con sus suaves y calidad manos, caricias que hicieron que el pulso del joven aumentara considerablemente además de soltar suaves suspiros debido a las caricias de la joven, el igual que ella este se saco sus guantes y los dejo caer al suelo, además de empujar suave a la joven hacia dentro de su habitación mientras la besaba, rápidamente lanzo una telaraña hacia los guantes jalándolos hacia dentro de la habitación y otra hacia la puerta para cerrarla y dejar total privacidad para ambos, luego de hacer esto el joven se saco los lanza telaraña de sus manos y los dejo caer al suelo, ya no los necesitaría. Levanto sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la joven con suavidad, sus manos al igual que las de ella estaban cálidas aunque era un poco mas ásperas que las de ella, esta al sentir las manos del joven en su rostro lo jalo mas y no pudo aguantar más la tentación, usando sus antebrazos la joven empezó a retirar la playera del chico de su torso cosa que dejo al muchacho un tanto sorprendido, sabía que lo que quería ella, pero pesaba que desde la última vez que se vieron las cosas serian un poco más lentas... pero no, ella arrojo la playera del chico hacia el suelo y miro por uno segundos el torso desnudo de este, lo había visto mil veces, pero nunca se cansaba de admirarlo sobre todo porque sabía que todo eso era suyo, y no lo pensaba compartir. La joven subió los ojos hasta el rostro del chico para ver sus ojos, había pasado tanto que no recordaba el color de sus ojos, cafés casi almendra, su nuevo color favorito.

Luego de unos momentos en que el silencio predomino a tal punto en que ambos podían escuchar el latir cardíaco del otro, la chica abrazo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y una vez así este se pego a ella mientras que ella lo jalaba hacía si y lo hizo caminar hasta llegar a su cama donde ambos cayeron sumergidos en un largo y profundo beso donde solamente ellos existían, este acompañado de caricias mutuas genero que el muchacho empezará a mover su mano hacia el pecho de la chica, sujetando su cremallera y deslizándola suavemente además de bajar con sus besos hasta el cuello de la joven lo cual hizo que ella acariciara la espalda del chico y encorvara su espalda un poco haciendo que bajar su cremallera fuera mas fácil para el. Este aprovecho este hecho para deslizar con suavidad el traje de la joven retirando su parte superior dejando solo en sujetador a la chica, este siguió retirando su traje mas y mas, pero hizo una pausa para retirar con suavidad pero rápidamente las botas de la chica y luego el resto del traje dejándola solo en ropa interior. La chica jalo al chico de sus pantalones y los retiro suavemente junto con sus botas, este aprovecho el momento para retirar el sujetador de la chica y quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Antes de seguir la joven jalo al chico y lo beso aun mas para luego separarse un poco mirarle a los ojos y con un rostro muy rojo dijo -Por favor... prométeme... que no soy solo una mas en tu historial- El muchacho se vio muy sorprendido al escuchar eso. Nunca pensó ver a Felicia Hardy de esa manera, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella no era solo una aventura, este subió su mano y acaricio el rostro de la joven para decir -Felicia ... tu eres la única compañera que Spiderman y Peter Parker necesitan- seguido de eso este la beso muy profundo y solo dejo su mente en blanco concentrándose en el ahora.

El hombre siguió besando a la joven con gran pasión y descontrol, cosa que el casi nunca hacia, puesto que el debía mantener casi siempre control sobre si, pero para el nada importaba en ese momento solo ella, al igual que para ella solo importaba él. La situación había llegado a tal punto que el hombre no aguanto más y con un veloz, pero suave movimiento retiro la ropa interior de la joven lo cual hizo que ella instintivamente juntara sus piernas, su sonrojo y nerviosismo en ella era evidente. Peter por su parte si bien estaba nervioso, estaba decidido que Felicia Hardy seria no un día más en su vida diaria, no solo otra mas, sino que alguien importante, así que siguió entre besos al cuello de la joven gata y caricias directas a su zona prohibida. La joven empezó a caer en el calor del arácnido cada segundo la relajaba mas y mas, a la par de que se sentía un poco mejor caricia con caricia, beso con beso. Una vez que la joven relajo sus piernas las caricias del chico disminuían mientras que sus besos bajaban cada vez mas pasando por su cuerpo dejando un pequeño beso en cada parte de ella. Iniciando en su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, hasta su abdomen donde además de besar también mordió un poco generando algunas cosquillas en la chica, esto hizo que la joven se riera un poco. Mientras ella reía el chico retiro su mano con la cual acariciaba a la chica y la reemplazo por su caída lengua. La cual empezó a acariciar suavemente el interior de la chica. Generando un gran placer en ella, la joven deslizo sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico enredando sus dedos con el cabello del muchacho el cual ella jalo leve cada vez que este movía su lengua dentro de ella. También acariciaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, solamente cuando podía controlar su cuerpo, pero le era difícil puesto que cada vez que el joven se movía la mente de Felicia se quedaba en blanco al igual que su cabello, no quería admitirlo, pero amaba tener a Peter de esta manera, aun así esto no duro mucho puesto que la chica tomo el rostro del joven y lo jalo hacia donde estaba ella, naturalmente el chico de dejo jalar por la joven sin resistencia alguna. Culminando al llegar donde ella en un largo y cálido beso. El decir que era apasionado era decir poco puesto que ambos estaban sin miedo, sin repercusiones, sin nada que los distrajera solo ellos y nada más que ellos. El muchacho aprovecho ese beso y la posición en que ellos habían quedado para hacer que ambas zonas privadas se acariciaban simultáneamente la una con la otra, además de acariciar la lengua de la chica con la suya propia, haciendo que la chica soltara leves gemidos los cuales ella trato de ahogar puesto que le daban algo de vergüenza. Pero cada movimiento la joven caía mas y mas en el cálido cuerpo del arácnido incluso empezó a acomodar sus piernas para que el pudiera apegarse más a ella. Llego un momento en el cual ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más aquel pequeño juego entre ambos.

Lastimosamente el juego y la pasión de los amantes se vio mermado por una súbita y repentina explosión en un primer instante el joven se levanto para ver hacia la ventana. Cosa que no duro mucho puesto que rápidamente fue jalado por la chica hacia ella, con una voz un tanto juguetona la muchacha dijo –No te preocupes mona mi- guardo unos segundos de silencio y acaricio el rostro del muchacho mientras con sus piernas lo abrazaba cada vez mas y mas, pero tan repentinamente como el primero. Una segunda explosión tan repentina como la primera. Cosa que hizo que el hombre se levantara de golpe hacia la ventana que daba hacia el balcón y miro como desde el centro de la gran manzana un gran juego de rayos era visible. Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente del joven cuando vio eso, nombre que este susurro inconscientemente –Electro-


	4. La batalla por Times Square

Al ver esto rápidamente la joven se sentó suavemente en la cama mirando al joven Parker. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba. Sabía incluso su próximo movimiento. Ella sabía que el encendería la Tv para poner el canal de noticias más cercano. Dicho y hecho, este enseñaba a Max Dillon alias Electro destruyendo Times Square en búsqueda de algo… o alguien. Al ver esto Peter apretó uno de sus puños y con un tono algo enojado dijo –Rayos y tan cerca que estábamos- Mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Lentamente este se dio vuelta y con algo de impotencia pronunciaba –Felicia yo…- palabras interrumpidas por la joven quien con una sonrisa en su rostro y el traje rojo y azul del chico en sus manos, ella se lo entrego en sus manos con una gran sonrisa, además de su rostro sorprendido le dedico una gran sonrisa a la chica y con un dulce tono dijo –Gracias Felicia, eres la mejor- ella entre risas dijo –Lo sé Peter, pero debes prometer volver y terminar lo que comenzaste- este asintió entre risas y procedió a colocarse el traje, cuando solo faltaba la máscara este camino hacia el balcón y nuevamente miro hacia aquel lugar. La joven albina se coloco a su lado y pregunto mirando hacia aquel lugar -¿Tienes miedo?- Este giro su cabeza hacia la chica y respondió a su pregunta –Me eh enfrentado a Electro un montón de veces… tengo más miedo de lo que J.J publique mañana- la chica rio algo mientras Peter colocaba su máscara sobre puesta en su cabeza, pero antes de bajarla completamente este miro a Felicia con una sonrisa y dijo con una melosa y suave voz –Tratare de acabar pronto… espérame- al terminar aquella frase este depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica para luego bajar su máscara y decir antes de moverse –Nos veremos pronto… muy pronto- dicho esto nuestro increíble dio un gran salto hacia el vacio entre aquellos edificios.

Mantuvo aquella caída libre por unos segundos para de un momento a otro como un rayo de luz, lanzo una de sus telarañas hacia uno de los edificios cercanos, la cual se pego con éxito a este y comenzando así su balanceo. Con esto iniciado el increíble arácnido sintió como una vieja emoción llenaba su pecho, pero decir una era mentir. Alegría, emoción, adrenalina y una gran y renovada motivación dirigiéndose a luchar contra el eléctrico y malvado villano Electro, pero mientras nuestro héroe se balanceaba hacia la ciudad para salvar el dia una misteriosa figura observaba a Spider-man desde las sombras para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Volviendo con nuestro héroe continuaba su balanceo hacia aquel lugar aquel lugar. Telaraña con telaraña, pirueta con pirueta, este se acercaba a su objetivo el centro y con el… Electro. Este antes de irrumpir en el lugar se detuvo y observo minuciosamente el lugar.

Electro estaba en medio de todo rodeado por policías. Este lanzaba rayos al azar gritando una y otra vez -¡Spider-man, tráiganme a Spider-man!- mientras lanzaba ratos evitando así que los policías se acercaran a el, aparentemente solo quería ver al arácnido. Rápidamente nuestro héroe comenzó a moverse entre las sombras colocándose detrás del enemigo. Una vez posicionado lanzo una telaraña, una larga telaraña, hacia un edificio cercano y se balanceo hacia Electro. Usando su propio peso como impulso este se dirigió al malvado, una vez con suficiente impulso nuestro héroe grito -¡Oye cabeza de estrella!- Al instante el malvado villano se dio vuelta para mirar quien le había llamado, pero la contundente respuesta que recibió la cual vino en forma de una poderosa doble patada en su pecho, le mando a volar unos cuantos metros por el aire. Lastimosamente para nuestro héroe, el control estático de nuestro villano le permitió recuperar la compostura y el equilibrio en el aire haciendo que este callera nuevamente de pie, al contrario que nuestro arácnido quien por su parte se pego con sus pies en un poste de luz cercano observando al villano en un incomodo silencio.

Silencio el cual fue roto naturalmente por el arácnido y uno de sus comentarios naturales –Oye Maxi ¿Por qué tanto destrozo?- este naturalmente arrugo su frente ante esas palabras, odiaba ser llamado así por gente ajena a él. Rápidamente el malvado hombre empezó a cargar energía en sus manos y con una mueca de enojo en su rostro empezó a hablar –Este es el fin araña… Esta vez te freiré para siempre- Al terminar esas palabras su sentido arácnido empezó a sonar, avisándole de un gran peligro, aparentemente Electro hablaba enserio.

Rápidamente arrojo una poderosa descarga de sus manos hacia el arácnido, pero usando sus sentidos y su gran agilidad salto justo antes de que el rayo le impactara y comenzó de nuevo a balancearse esta vez circulando a Electro. Como casi todos sus villanos en más de una ocasión Electro grito con mucho enojo -¡Deja de moverte!... ¡Para que pueda freírte! Spider-man por su lado, naturalmente no dejo de moverse esquivando los ataques del villano a gran velocidad y ágilmente. Mientras esquivaba aquellos ataques, este buscaba la forma de contra atacar, así que busco la forma de distraerlo… ¡Mediante bromas! –Vamos ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? ¡Eres mejor villano que orador!... ¡Y eso es decir poco!- Dijo mientras se seguía balanceando entre postes de luz pública.

Electro empezó arrojar sus descargas de energía cada vez más furioso. Esto siguió así hasta que nuestro héroe logro lanzar una pequeña y veloz cantidad de telaraña a los ojos de Electro. Quien debido a su enojo no lograba reaccionar a tiempo quedando ciego unos momentos. Los cuales aprovecho para acercarse rápidamente a el y dejarlo a una distancia que favoreciera a nuestro héroe. Electro con gran esfuerzo arrancarse aquella telaraña, solo para ver el momento en que el arácnido se acercaba a él y daba un rápido izquierdazo al rostro, seguido de un derechazo mientras este gritaba -¡Vamos Max, sigue el ritmo! 1, 2…- Rápidamente nuestro héroe se encorvo hacia atrás para dar una patada su mentón gritando -¡3!- levantándolo un poco en el aire, antes de que Electro se reincorporara, una telaraña se pego en su pecho rápidamente fue jalado por la misma hacia nuestro héroe, al llegar hasta el, nuestro héroe lanzo un uppercut hacia el pecho del hombre. Con este último golpe Electro reacciono más furaco que antes. Este se mantuvo en el aire gracias a sus poderes electro magnaticos. Su rostro mostraba una gran ira debido a la humillación sufrida por el arácnido, en respuesta a este lanzo una gran cantidad de rayos hacia el héroe generando así muchos daños colaterales, como anuncios rotos, luces destruidas, pavimento roto, como sea lo normal en una súper batalla.

Spider-man por su pate lograba mantenerse esquivando los ataques de Electro. Repentinamente el sentido arácnido del joven empezó a sonar más fuerte que antes, causando que una antigua frase saliera de su boca sin querer -¡Mi sentido arácnido esta vibrando!- Dando un gran salto para esquivar uno de los rayos de Electro aprovecho para mirar a su alrededor en el aire, para su horror vio como una madre con sus 2 serian aplastados por unos escombros. Tan rápido como una araña nuestro héroe lanzo una red al rostro del villano, pero esta vez pego un extremo de la red a un poste de luz evitando que se moviera de donde estaba, al tocar el suelo rápidamente nuestro héroe lanzo una gran red hacia las 3 personas, jalándola hacia el de golpe. Cuando los 3 llegaron hasta él, la madre grito -¡Por favor salva a mis hijos primero!- a lo cual este rápidamente asintió y tomando a los niños este dijo con una voz muy segura –Descuiden niños, será como una montaña rusa- rápidamente este envolvió a los niños en telaraña, pegándolos a su pecho y lanzo 2 telarañas a unos postes de luz cercanos, para luego tensarla y prepararse a saltar, pero antes de esto, nuestro hombre miro a la madre y le dijo –Escóndase hasta que yo vuelva- para repentinamente soltarse e impulsarse hasta donde el quisiera, lo cual significaba que caería cerca de una patrulla.

Antes de caer el arácnido dio una vuelta para acomodarse y al tocar el suelo este rápidamente dio otro salto para poder caer sobre un auto policial, al caer este rápidamente rompió las telarañas de su cuerpo entregando a los niños a los oficiales más cercanos, una vez que los niños estaban en el suelo, este los miro y con una voz segura este les dijo a los pequeños –No se preocupen voy por mami- Y salto por la misma dirección por la que había llegado.

Lanzando una telaraña nuestro héroe se dirigió rápidamente hacia la madre para sacarla de allí, al llegar este se dispuso a tomarla en brazos, pero repentinamente su sentido arácnido se encendió y empezó a sonar muy fuerte, aparentemente algo muy peligroso se avecinaba, repentinamente un poco del escombro cercano a ellos exploto. El héroe se asomo para ver que lo había causado, no sintió sorpresa ante lo que había visto, ya que se lo imaginaba. Electro se había liberado de la tela y estaba viendo a Spider-man mucho mas enojado que antes.


End file.
